RotBTD Frozen Beach AU (cont)
by Eran- Queen of Fluffernutters
Summary: This is the sequel to RotBTD and Frozen Beach AU. Basically, a modern story of how Elsa and Anna meet the Big Four. A few surprises occur along the way. Includes Jelsa, Kristanna, Hiccstrid, and RapunzelxFlynn. I do ship Merricup, but that isn't in this story. There aren't a lot of relationships in the Big Four, they're all just friends. Anyway, please read and review!


**So, as I said before, I finally did it. I started the sequel. I hope this first chapter is good enough for your likings. I have a few ideas for this story, but I won't bore you with them now, so here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ha!" Elsa shouted. "We win again!"

"Okay, no, no. You're obviously cheating," Jack said through the net. "Rapunzel!"

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked as she joined them.

"Tell Elsa here, she's cheating," Jack said not taking his eyes off Elsa's.

"But," Rapunzel said confused. "She's not. It's a fair game."

Jack stared at the blonde girl, then back at Elsa.

"Okay, I believe we've had enough of volleyball." Hiccup piped in.

The "Big Four", Rapunzel referred to them as, left the net and headed for their towels. Hiccup and Jack slipped back on their tee shirts and chased each other to their towels. Anna followed Merida and Rupunzel, motioning Elsa to join her. The platinum blonde girl slouched over with her head up and groaned, but she followed her sister reluctantly.

Anna was really excited to meet these new people, it was rare for her and Elsa to even leave their house. When they were younger, Elsa and Anna's parents died in a car crash. They were raised by their Aunt until Elsa turned eighteen. Their father happened to be the mayor, so on Elsa's twenty-first birthday, two months ago, she became mayor. There was no election or anything, people just kind of forced her into it so Elsa didn't exactly have an option.

Only recently had Anna and Elsa get out into the world. Before Elsa was mayor, the two sisters remained in their house and were homeschooled. Their Aunt had strict rules that could not be broken. Now that Anna was eighteen she had a lot more freedom, and she didn't have to worry about her Aunt always looking over her shoulder expecting the absolute best from her. Anna only knew these four teenagers for a half an hour, but she felt an instant connection with them. It was crazy to think, but Anna finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

"Hello? Earth to Anna? Anyone in there?" Rapunzel waved her hand in front of Anna's face.

"What? Oh sorry. I guess I was spacing out," Anna said slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay. So, what do you think?" Rapunzel said gesturing to their set-up.

They had four individual towels laid side by side along with one large picnic blanket underneath a large umbrella. They also had two folding chairs and a cooler filled with various types of drinks.

"Wow," Anna said. "You guys really know how to pack for the beach."

"Well, we prepare for everything," Hiccup said walking past her to the cooler. "We've been practically everywhere."

"California, Ireland, England, Greenland, Australia, Russia, ye name it," Merida added in.

"Russia was freezing!" Rapunzel shuddered, imagining the cold weather.

"It felt fine to me," Jack said, plopping himself down on a chair.

"That's because nothin' makes ye cold," Merida told him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.

As Anna listened to the group's stories about their travels, Elsa's attention was drawn to the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore, creating a beautiful blue carpet of water. Elsa might not love the beach, but the water always interested her. It was something about the ice cold, salty, ocean that made her smile.

Elsa stood where not a lot of people were, at the edge of the water. The girl crossed her arms and stepped in the shallow water. It was cold, but she liked it that way. Little waves grasped at her feet, as she closed her eyes. Breathing in the salty air, Elsa's mind went blank. No one else was there. It was just her and the ocean. There were times Elsa could just lose herself, but not very often. Ever since she became Mayor, there wasn't a lot of free time in her life. Elsa was glad Anna dragged her to the beach.

"You okay?" Jack's voice startled her a little, but Elsa quickly recovered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Elsa said shrugging.

Jack could still see she was a little lost in space. He turned his head to see what she was staring at. Off in the distance was a single bird soaring above the ocean. It wasn't a seagull or any other bird he'd ever seen. It looked like a pure white eagle.

"It's a northern snow hawk," Elsa said, not removing her eyes from the bird. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed quietly.

Jack looked at Elsa; she seemed like a girl who was always uptight and very serious. Well, I can't stand here and watch her all day, Jack thought. Might as well.

Jack picked Elsa up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, put me down! I barely know you!" Elsa shouted.

"Okay," Jack shrugged and tossed her into deeper water.

As expected, Elsa went straight under. Her head popped above the water, and she didn't look happy.

"I'm so gonna get you," She said narrowing her eyes.

"You'll have to catch me first," Jack slid his shirt off and dove into the water.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Anna said waving her hands. "You've been to _all _seven continents?"

"Yep," Hiccup said. "We've also been to Central America."

"Oh yeah! Merida do you remember that time in Costa Rica when the monkey-"

"Yeah, I remember," Merida said cutting her off.

"What happened with the monkey?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well," Rapunzel began.

Merida groaned in protest.

As Rapunzel told the story, Merida covered her ears and tried to block out her voice.

"Wait guys," Hiccup stood up from his beach chair. "Is that Elsa chasing Jack in the water?"

Merida, who was lying on her stomach on her towel, lifted her upper body to get a better look. She took off her sunglasses and squinted and Rapunzel and Anna looked too.

"Nope. That looks like Elsa tacklin' Jack and draggin' 'im down into the water," Merida said as she watched Jack struggle to get away from the girl.

"Should we help him?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, he can figure it out," Merida said slipping on her glasses and lying back down.


End file.
